


Lost in Time

by Fangirllevelis9000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Marvel Universe, Other, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllevelis9000/pseuds/Fangirllevelis9000
Summary: Jane has spent the last spent the last two years fighting alongside the Howling Commandos when they are captured by Hydra. Zola's experiments on her go wrong, and years later she's still looking for an explanation. What happens when Steve comes out of the ice? Will she ever see Bucky again? Will her life ever be normal?This story is basically Mulan, I know. I really do love Mulan though, she's probs my favorite Disney princess. I'm sorry for my bad writing, but hey I tried.





	1. One

1943

Gunshots echoed up ahead.

Dying soldiers screamed as they fell to the ground.

The smell of blood was heavy in the air, and the smell of gunpowder even heavier.

“GET DOWN!” a voice behind Jane screamed. She immediately dove behind a rock and covered her head. A loud bang sounded from several yards away. If the boulder hadn’t been there, she would have been fried by the grenade.

“Davis, you okay?” Jane looked up. The worried face of Bucky Barnes was looking down at her, offering her a hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

“Yeah, I’m fine Buck. Thanks for the warning, I would’ve been toast.” Jane gave him a smile of appreciation. He had saved her life more times than she could count at this point, and she was always grateful to have him watching her back.

“That’s what I’m here for, Jack,” he grinned as jogged ahead, taking out every Nazi in his path. Jane stood there for a second, stuck. She always froze up whenever someone used her male name. She figured she should be used to it by now, considering she had been pretending to be a man since the war had started. She knew if she kept acting like this, people would start getting suspicious, and she couldn’t have that.

She sprinted to try to catch up to Bucky. The vegetation was so thick, she had a hard time walking through it. Every bush seemed to have 500 branches poking at her in every direction. She finally got through the line of trees she saw Bucky run to, but she soon realized she was too late. All she saw was him lying unconscious on the ground in handcuffs around the rest of their Commandos before a soldier zapped her with a stun gun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2011

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Jane slammed the off button on her alarm clock. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, the last bits of her torturous dreams came back to her. She shivered as she thought of all the screaming, bloody, burning images that ran through her brain as she slept.

She got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got ready for work. Her morning routine was very simple, but it still wasn’t easy when she had a pounding headache. She just about ran down the stair of her apartment building, fearing she would be late. She got in car as quickly as she could and immediately turned on the morning news station on the radio.  
“65 and cloudy this morning, a lovely start to a lovely day up ahead of us…… accident on 86 heading eastbound, should add an extra 30 minutes….” Jane started to drown out the noise in her head when one headline caught her ear.

“Just this morning, an American hero we haven’t seen in 70 years was wandering around Times Square. Folks you’ll never believe it… it’s Captain America!”

Jane slammed on the brakes to stop at a red light she almost missed. Could… could it be true? She turned up the radio.

“Presumed dead in 1945, after crashing a bomb into the Arctic in order to save hundreds of lives, Steve Rogers apparently was alive in the ice all that time. The United States Government and their scientists defrosted him this morning, and Mr. Rogers proceeded to break out of the facility. And next, we will give you the rundown of last night’s Yankee game after this short break.”

Jane turned off the radio and sat in silence for a moment. The car behind her honked when the light turned green, and she accelerated so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She decided to pull into a Wendy’s parking lot to collect her thoughts. 

For several years now, she had been the only living member of the Howling Commandos. Steve had crashed through the ice, Bucky had fallen off the train, and her other comrades had slowly died out in the following years. The only person she really had left was Peggy. She always made Jane feel guilty, though. Peggy was old now, having lived a happy life with more children and grandchildren than she had every thought she would have. But her health hadn’t been very good lately, and she couldn’t get out of bed most days. Jane would visit her once and a while, but she always felt too guilty to see her. 

Why should Peggy have to go through all this pain and aging while Jane still looked 25?

Jane knew it had to be caused by the experiments Zola did on her when the Commandos were captured, but no one else seemed to share her side effect. Ever since she realized she still look 25 when she turned 40, she knew something was wrong. She had been changing cities, changing her name, and changing her look wherever she went since then. She could never let anyone know her secret. Except Peggy, of course. Peggy knew everything about her. Peggy was the one who helped her enlist as a man, even though she knew she was a woman. Jane knew she could always come to Peggy with her troubles. The only thing Peggy didn’t know how to deal with was Jane’s anti-aging factor.

“But,” Jane thought, “maybe Steve does.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again

1943

Jane woke up with a painful jolt. Her entire body was shaking, and she realized that her wrists and ankles had been restrained to a cold, metal bed. A man in a lab coat was injecting something excruciatingly painful into her arm. He showed no emotion whatsoever as she writhed in agony and yelled out a stream of curses at him. When he was done, he wrote some notes on his clipboard and exited the room.

Jane tried to steady her thoughts for a moment and focus, which was easier said than done. Whatever drug he had given her was making her brain go haywire and her thoughts race. The room she was in was fairly small, with only enough room for her bed, the machines beside her, and maybe a few people to stand. The walls and ceiling were concrete and cold-looking. The metal door looked like it was locked from the outside, so she wouldn’t be able to escape. She couldn’t hear anything except for the beeping from her heart rate monitor, which was increasing by the minute. She didn’t hear any screaming from the hallway, or anywhere for that matter. She prayed to God that her comrades had been spared from whatever torture she was enduring now.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a short, stout man with glasses entered the room. He entered with the doctor she had seen earlier, along with three more doctors who looked equally scary.

“Hello there, Mr. Richards. I’m sure you’ve been feeling some discomfort, but let me assure you there is nothing to be afraid of.” Jane spat at him. She couldn’t suppress her smirk when it landed square on his face. Bucky had taught her how to do that.

“If I may,” he said as he wiped his face with a handkerchief, “my name is Doctor Arnim Zola. I am a very experienced biochemist, and I am going to run some tests on you.”

“Where’s the rest of my battalion?” Jane asked in a hoarse voice.

“Oh, don’t worry. They are quite safe.” His creepy smile didn’t convince her for a second.

He said something to the doctors in German and they swarmed around Jane, holding her down.

“I’m afraid the substance we injected you with before was just a numbing solution, not the real thing. However, this will still hurt a lot.” He stated this with zero remorse in his voice.

Jane trembled as he shoved a giant needle into her arm and pressed on the plunger. She saw the veins in her arm turn black, and she screamed when it started to burn. Soon she couldn’t see or hear, she could only feel the white hot pain that was searing through her whole body. Her muscles all involuntarily contracted in agony.

Jane thought for sure she was going to die.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2012

They told her she was crazy.

She had gone to everyone she could think of. The FBI, CIA, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. Everyone gave her the same answer. “No, we don’t let randos off the street see Steven Rogers,” and, “There’s no way in hell you’re the same age as he is. He was only one that was ever injected with the serum. There’s no way you have the same anti-aging properties that he does.” She was turned away every single time. She stopped going after the last time, when she was escorted out, rather aggressively, by a huge security guard.

It had been over a year since Steve had shown up in New York, and Jane still wasn’t anywhere closer to figuring out how to get to him. That is, until she sat down outside of a small cafe in Times Square that she visited frequently. She was just about to take a bite of her chicken sandwich when she heard screams from the street. Everyone was yelling and pointing up at the sky.

Jane craned her neck up to see what it was: an army of alien-looking creatures riding out of a whole in the sky on a huge beast. She dropped her sandwich on the table.

She thought about trying to find her car and get home, but going to the parking garage would mean going closer to the aliens. Getting an Uber was off the table since the streets were mobbed. Her only other idea was to run. She had just made it to the sidewalk when something caught her eye: a red blur was flying towards the aliens. A little boy near her shouted “IT’S IRON MAN!! HE’S GONNA SAVE THE DAY!!”

Jane thought, “If S.H.I.E.L.D. brought in Iron Man, that means they brought in-” “IT’S CAPTAIN AMERICA!!” the little boy shouted as a man in a blue suit was beating up the aliens a few blocks down the street.

“Well shit, what are the odds?” Jane said out loud as she started running towards the mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get better I swear lol


End file.
